You Are Lost, You Can Never Go Home
by Vanadesse Sadroniel
Summary: Connected oneshots about Percy Weasley being better than in the books. About him having an ulterior motive. M for mentions of rape and possible self-harm. I will try to put the warnings at the top of the chapter.
1. Living a Lie Part 1

**Warnings: Mentions of rape and torture of children**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Percy knew how to tell lies, he knew how to live one.

 _He was nine when he made the deal with Parkinson Sr., the one that would bind him to the Death Eater as Parkinson's personal torture toy. He learned to cast a glamour on himself on the first day (without a wand, no less). He learnt that if he told anyone, anyone, his family would be killed. And he understood, because he was nine, and knew that his family would have been killed if he had not made the deal with Parkinson, so really he was the only thing stopping Parkinson, therefore if he was removed, then Parkinson would hurt his family. Simple. His parents asked him why he was gone so often. He told them he had found a place in the woods where he had liked to spend his time reading. He prayed silently that they wouldn't ask him to take them there. They didn't. And every time they asked him, he gave them the same answer. A lie._

 _He was nine when he met Pansy, who was only three at the time, and thought of her as his little sister. He was nine when Parkinson first Crucio'd him, and he writhed on the floor, screaming as he felt like hot knives were plunged into him. He was nine when Parkinson first used a Stomachum Ignis on him, and oh, how it had hurt as he felt his insides burn up from the inside out. He could hear Pansy screaming for Parkinson to stop. And whenever his parents asked him what was going on, he said something had triggered his memories of the first wizarding war._

 _When he was 10, he went to Malfoy Manor for the first time. There he met Draco and his twin sister, Alicia. He got along with them quite well, in the happy times when Malfoy Sr. left them alone in the dungeons. But when he didn't… the Malfoy's torture was worse than Parkinson, and Percy felt sorry for the poor children who had to endure this every day. (By this time, he had stopped thinking himself a child. But then again, he had been born during the First Wizarding War, and lived through the worst part of it. He still remembered the day his mother, crying, had told him that his uncles, Fabian and Gideon Prewett had been killed.) He had started thinking of the torturers by their last names, and the children by their first. After all, they hadn't asked to be born._

 _When he was eleven, he got his Hogwarts letter. His parents didn't celebrate as much as they had when Bill and Charlie had gotten their letters, but Percy told himself that was because two had already gone and the excitement was wearing off. But he knew that wasn't true, that they just didn't like him as much. (They were much more enthusiastic for the others)_

 _When Parkinson found out, he was ecstatic. He said the Percy was "so grown up, he must have a special treat." That was the worst night of his life. He could still remember the rape, and the feelings that accompanied it. He told himself that he would never deserve to marry, that he was unclean, and no one would want him. His family had certainly proven that to be true._

Percy sighed. He hated thinking about his life, and all his mistakes and decisions that hurt people. He remembered someone (probably Hermione) saying, "You've hurt your parents so much. Would it kill you to make an effort to be nice?"

He had said, ""Why should I 'make an effort to be nice' to the people who assure me and everyone else that they love me when in reality they hate me and wouldn't even notice if I died on them or went to join the Death Eaters?"

Percy sighed once again, knowing that once the shock wore off, his family would thunder up the stairs and shout at him. As if on cue, he heard many people running up the stairs. Time to face the music.


	2. Living A Lie Part 2

Living A Lie Chapter 2

 **Warnings: Nothing really. Just some mild angst and too much explaining without enough dialogue.**

 **Note: This two-shot takes place about a year after Percy's argument with his family, somewhere at the beginning of 1995. Parkinson is in Azkaban for some reason, so Percy makes up with his family. I'm assuming the events will be mostly the same. Also, I have changed Part 1 slightly, so you may want to check that out first, before reading this.**

 **Special thanks to Myra 109, Guest, chemical violets, and Dawnbreak55 for reviewing! Thanks also to ChoiAnnin, Dawnbreak55, Myra 109, chemical violets, derpywriterlovessupernatural, redbuttrfly, Casandra Piscis, and HoneyApplePie for favouriting and/or following this story.**

 **Sorry this is so late! I was planning on integrating Living a Lie with my personal head canon, but then decided that it didn't really fit in. So I decided to add Part 2! And then I had to redo most of Part 2 because it was terrible.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing (sad emoji)**

**Molly POV**

Molly stared in shock at Percy's retreating back. _Why would he say that?_ She thought, _He knows we love him._

As the shock gradually wore off, she raced up the stairs, determined to find out why Percy thought that way of his family. Everyone else, startled out of their stupor, followed her. Molly's thoughts continued. He should have known that the whole family loved him. They were Weasley's after all. Weasley's valued love, family and loyalty above all else. Then a tiny worm of doubt penetrated her mind, as she recalled countless insults hurled carelessly at Percy by the twins, Ron and Ginny, and all the pranks. With these thoughts in mind, she threw open the door.

**Percy POV**

Percy looked up as his door was thrown open. A part of him wanted to run away now, before anyone could talk.

He would apparate away for a safe amount of time, and then come back after everyone had calmed down and explain then. Or just not come back. But looking at his mother's distraught face, he knew he wouldn't be able to do that. Not again. Not after that stupid argument he had had with his father about his job.

His mother had been too kind to him, he couldn't let her be so upset about this. Even though she had never stopped the insults, the pranks, even though she had been the one to instil his obsessive rule following behaviour by telling him, during the First Wizarding War, that he and his brothers would be killed if he didn't follow the rules, he couldn't bring himself to cause her hurt.

Tears sparkled in Molly's eyes. "Percy..." she started.

Percy interrupted. "I'm sorry, Mum. I should never have said that. It was cruel and I wasn't thinking. I would never think that. I know how much you love me," he said, inserting slight emphasis on certain words to ensure that he sounded sincere.

Molly shook her head. For some strange reason, she had decided not to let this incident go by.

"No. I'm sorry. I've never shown you much attention or love. I suppose because you were so quiet and easy to manage that I never thought or you. The other children, they were always so noisy and rowdy, and demanded my attention, and your father was busy working, and we ignored you. I'm sorry, Percy."

Percy blinked. That was … unexpected. He had thought his mother would accept the apology and forget the incident. Apparently not.

"Mum, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault but my own."

"Got that right," Fred muttered. Even after Percy had apologized, Fred had been very upset with his older brother.

George put his hand on Fred's shoulder. "Easy, Forge. "

Percy sighed. "Look, Mum. I really don't mind that you left me mostly alone. In fact, I'm actually quite happy that you did. It gave me more time to think."

It was true, mostly anyway. He was happy that they left him alone because that meant that they wouldn't notice how often he would be gone. That meant that they wouldn't find out about his deal, because if they did, they would try to stop him and end up dead. However, that didn't mean he wasn't hurt when they ignored him or made him the subject of their pranks and jokes.

Molly shook her head violently. "That's not an excuse! I am your mother, I should notice you! I should have given you the same amount of care and time as I did for your siblings! I should have realized that you left because we hurt you! I know you could never really fit in, but I did nothing to try and help you! I should have… I should have…"

Percy cut in. "Look Mum, it doesn't matter. What happened happened, and there's no way to change it now. I know that you feel guilty, but please, don't tear yourself up over this. It never helps. And I wouldn't want you to feel that way because of me."

"Oh yeah?" That was Fred. "You don't want her to be hurt by you? Then why the hell did you send your Christmas jumper back? Huh? You knew how upset she would be because of that! So why did you do it?"

Percy's eyes flashed in anger for a moment, before he reigned in his emotions and his eyes became cold. "I said I wouldn't want her hurt. I never said I wouldn't hurt her."

"There's no difference!"

"Yes there is! The difference is the feeling you get when you do it! Sometimes you don't want to do something, but you have to!"

"So what? You couldn't possibly have a reason for hurting Mum so badly!"

Molly broke in, distraught. "Please boys, don't argue. Percy's back now, don't chase him away again."

Fred scowled, but left Percy alone. Clearly he didn't want his mother hurt anymore.

"Hermione has a point though. Why can't Percy be a little nicer to us all?" Ron sounded a bit resentful.

Percy sighed inwardly. He had been making an enormous effort to be nice to his family, but years of lying to them and trying to make them hate him was hard to undo. That was what had formulated his reply to Hermione's innocent question. However, the rest of the family obviously couldn't understand that. He couldn't blame them, really. But the nightmares had started up again, and he was losing a lot of sleep; hence his lack of control. And the increasing amount of time when he zoned out (which would never have happened if he was sleeping properly). Dreamless sleep potions could only be taken so often.

Thankfully, Molly decided to intervene. "Never mind about that. It's tea time. Percy, we can talk then, ok? Good, now downstairs, everyone."

Percy supressed a smile, knowing that Ron and Fred would not take kindly to it.

He knew that relationships had been damaged, but he also knew that they could work through their problems together, and find a solution. He knew his mother at least loved him, and he knew that he would always love her. He knew that he would never tell them about his deal with Parkinson, even if he wanted to, because that would cause Molly so much pain.

He knew that he would do everything in his power to put away the Death Eaters for good, to save their children, his siblings in everything but blood.

He knew that he would always be scarred, that nothing would change that. So he would not try to ignore it, to lock away an integral part of him. His experience changed him irrevocably, and he would not have it be any way else. His deal with Parkinson had influenced life after the age of 9.

It had taught him about sacrifice and love, good and evil. He had learned to not judge people based on what they showed the world, but based on what they showed their best friends. He had learned how to wear a mask, how to read people, how to lie. He had gotten a good job, a job that he would never have pushed himself to get if he hadn't made that deal.

It had taught him that there was no such thing as black and white, just a million shades of grey. That not even Dumbledore was all good, that not even Voldemort was all evil. It had showed him the evil of the world, the evil of man, the evil that everyone wanted to deny existed. And he was all the wiser for it.

 **Author's Note: Alright, so I'm not really sure what happened here, and I think the ending could have been better, and maybe I should have written about what the Weasley's talked about over tea, but I felt like I should get this out. I mean really, it's been over 6 months! The only excuses I can give is that the computer I was working on had to be reformatted, and we've been travelling like crazy. Part of the reason I don't like being homeschooled: If you are in a public school, you don't travel as much. And I spent about 4 months trying to get this to fit in with another story I want to write, but it really didn't work out. So, yeah. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, if you hadn't, this wouldn't have been out for a long time.**


	3. Suicide

**Suicide**

 **Warnings: Suicidal thoughts and strong insecurities.**

 **To understand this, I strongly recommend that you read at least the first chapter. Lately I've been feeling really depressed, so one day I just decided to forget about homework for half an hour and just write about how I was feeling, and that started this one-shot.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing you can recognize.**

Percy held the knife in his hand. One stab, right in the heart, and it would all be over. It would end the loneliness, the pain, the helplessness he felt whenever something did not work out the way it needed to, and everyone seemed to forget all the successful things he had done. Down below, he heard the rest of his family laughing as they prepared to eat dinner. Did they even notice that he was gone? Did they even realize the sharp, stabbing pain that he felt when they ignored him, or treated him like trash? Did they even suspect that something was wrong? No, probably not. No one had ever noticed his silent scream for help, except for Pansy, Blaise, and Draco, and they couldn't do much about it. Everyone else had always thought he was just a stuck-up nerd who didn't care about anyone or anything. In their defense, however, he has started putting his walls up at about the age of 9, and they probably just thought that he was that way all along. They didn't know that he remembered everything about the First Wizarding War, remembered the hiding, remembered the fear, and remembered having to take care of his younger siblings and mother, because he had always been a mature person, even at 4. That was the problem, though, wasn't it? He remembered everything, and now he wanted to remember nothing.

He raised the knife, watching the light glint off the dark blade, long and sharp and deadly. They didn't care. They had never cared about him. He took a few minutes to admire the dark beauty of the blade, angling it this way and that to see how the light reflected off it. Getting up, he lay down on his bed, raising the knife above him. He had always been the odd one out, hadn't he? The one no one wanted to be with. The one who could never do anything right. Well, now he was going to finally kill himself. That would go alright, wouldn't it? How could anyone mess up stabbing themselves? It was just dropping the blade, using a little magic to increase its weight, and it would all be over. A little voice in his head protested. _You don't want to die. You know you can have something else, something better. You know you deserve happiness. How are you going to get that if you die now? You'll never know what it feels like to fall in love, to laugh with others, to feel safe, to know someone_ cares _about you if you do this._ Percy squeezed his eyes closed for a moment, pushing the voice to the back of his mind. He had to do this. It was the only way he would ever win.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. Rolling off his bed, he quickly stuffed the knife under his bed and cast a quick Disillusionment charm on it. He then walked to the door and opened it. Outside, Bill and Charlie stood staring at him.

"What," Percy snapped irritably. He wanted to get back to what he was doing, and he most certainly did not want to deal with his two older brothers, who had tormented his youth. Bill immediately frowned, but Charlie rested a hand on his older brother's arm. Charlie looked at Percy quizzically.

"Are you alright, Perce?" he asked, sounding worried. "You look upset."

Percy's scowl deepened. Not only did Charlie have the gall to disturb him, he also had the nerve to sound _worried_ about Percy. Percy knew that no one could feel that way about him, and he did not appreciate Charlie pretending to. He hated people who pretended to care for someone when they actually didn't.

"Of course I'm upset! What are you disturbing me for? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I was not to be disturbed under any circumstances."

Charlie still looked concerned. "We just wanted to let you know that dinner was ready. You didn't eat lunch, so we thought that you might be hungry and want to eat something. You should, you're very skinny."

Percy gaped at Charlie for a minute, then turned around and slammed the door. Or tried to, at least. Charlie stuck his foot in the door, and forced it open. "No. You _are_ coming to dinner, whether you like it or not. I will not let you mope up here doing who-knows-what when we're all downstairs having fun."

Percy was starting to lose his patience. "Just tell Mum that I'm fine and she shouldn't worry."

Charlie looked even more worried. "We're not doing this for her. We're doing this because we care about you. Now come on, they'll start without us if we don't hurry up."

Percy stared at the two for a little longer, then pushed past them to go downstairs. He didn't believe them even a little, but still, it was nice to be able to pretend. Right now, he was grasping at strands of hope that could snap at the slightest tremble, but he couldn't bring himself to care much. If things went badly, he still had the knife. It was nice to pretend.

 **Well that was depressing. I was originally planning on starting really sad, then ending with Percy having more hope than he actually ended up with. Looking back at it though, I think it's more accurate this way.**


	4. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you can recognize.**

 **Warnings: Off-screen torture of children and child abuse.**

 _The cell door slammed shut and Pansy Parkinson was thrown in. Percy Weasley, in the cell that Pansy was in, looked worried as she did not stir after a few minutes. He crawled over to her (he was in a condition as bad as hers) and gently rolled her over. The sight before him made him gasp in horror. Pansy's eyes were glossed over with the sheen of death. He looked around wildly. Slowly, all of his friends in the cells, Draco, Blaise, Theo, all of them, dropped to the ground, dead. "NOOOOO!" he screamed. "NOO, PLEASE!"_

"Percy, wake up! It's just a dream!"

Percy jerked awake with a gasp.

"What happened?" he asked frantically, used to people shaking him awake because yet another of his friends needed urgent medical treatment that only Percy knew how to give.

His father looked at him, worried. "You had a nightmare. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said, not able to work up the energy to snap at his father. Pushing his father aside, he froze in shock as he saw the rest of his family standing there watching him, along with Harry and Hermione, who had come to stay for the holidays. "What are you doing here?"

His mother stepped forward, trying to embrace Percy. She recoiled in shock at his violent flinch. "You were screaming the house down. Since when did you have nightmares that bad? Not even Harry's nightmares are that bad."

Percy barely concealed his pained look at his mother's comparison. Of course she knew Harry more than Percy.

He closed his eyes, putting on his best 'prat' tone. "It was nothing. Just a bad dream." He started to move towards the bathroom, desperately needing to splash some cold water onto his face. Then he needed to call Pansy. Ever since her parents had been arrested, she had moved in with Oliver Wood, Percy's best childhood friend. He knew she would be up at this time.

Harry blocked Percy's path. "You and I both know that that was not just some random bad dream. Something happened to make this one so bad, so much worse than mine."

 _Yes, Harry, the reason my dreams are so much worse than yours is that even though you have seen your friends killed before, you have never seen them tortured, both mentally and physically. You have no idea of all the things that Death Eaters have done, can do, and will do. You don't know how ruthless they are._

Instead, Percy just shook his head. "My dream was a lot better than yours, it's just that I'm not as good at blocking my emotions as you are. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to use the washroom."

Slowly, the people filed out of his room. Percy walked to the washroom, his legs giving out just as he reached the door. He knew how many times he had been a millimeter away from losing his 'child'. His dream wasn't all that far-fetched. He knew he had to see Pansy, to talk to her, to verify that she was alive and well. It would be good to talk to the others as well, but he had to stick with what he could have first.

He started to make his way out of his room, and down into the living room. The hallway was dark, the residents of the Burrow all having gone back to bed already. As he reached the Floo, he grabbed a pinch of Floo powder and through it into the flames.

"Oliver Wood's Residence," he stated clearly, then stuck his head into the fireplace.

Pansy looked up as her, or rather Oliver's, fire flared to life. Percy Weasley stuck his head in.

"Percy?" Pansy asked worriedly. Percy looked pale and worn out. "Did you have another nightmare?" She looked worried. Every since her father (if you could call someone like him a father) had been thrown in Azkaban, Percy's nightmares had been increasing rather than decreasing. She was worried about him.

"Yeah. How are you?"

She looked sad, she would rather talk about him, but she knew he felt guilty about her father mistreating her, even though it had been going on since before he had come to their manor.

"I'm doing well. Oliver is a very… enthusiastic person."

Percy laughed gently. "That he is. He never does anything in halves, does he?"

Pansy smiled. "No, he definitely doesn't."

They talked for a while, catching up on each others lives. Once Pansy needed to go, Percy was feeling rejuvenated, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. They had made plans to meet up with Blaise, Draco, and Theo in a few days, and had managed to talk to each of the boys before they went to bed.

Percy smiled. Although he couldn't tell his biological family the truth, he knew that his other family would always be there to help him, and he would always be there to help them.


	5. An Unexpected Meeting

**An Unexpected Meeting**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize**

 **Warnings: None**

 **Decided to post this today, because I just finished my final exams today!**

Percy combed his fingers through his fingers again. It was risky, meeting the gang in the open (even though it wasn't a public place), but also there was less chance that people would pay attention to them. He cast a _Tempus_ for the fifth time in as many minutes.

Just then, Pansy plopped down in front of the tree opposite him.

"Hey Perce. You look impatient," she said, a smile tugging at her lips.

He felt a responding smile spread across his face. "Just thought you might have forgotten," he replied, letting a smidgen of his insecurities to shine through in his words, even as his tone was playful. One of his biggest fears was being forgotten by people he loved. He felt his heart squeeze as he thought about how much he trusted and loved his adoptive family. They were a bizarre family, sure, but they were close, and they trusted each other with everything.

Pansy picked up on his insecurities (as always), and reached over to hold his hand. "We'd never forget you. Even if our memories of you were _Obliviated,_ we would still remember the feelings we associated with you."

Percy smiled. "Thanks."

Pansy nodded. Their 'family' was close enough that they didn't need to keep secrets, no one would judge each other, and they didn't need words to talk to each other.

Some twigs snapped, and Draco and Blaise came into the clearing together. Blaise had been staying with Draco for a week. It was part of an exchange program going on between the pureblood families who abused their children. One parent would send their child to another parent for a week, then both the children would go to the first parent. When a child had a friend to worry about, they were less likely to act out.

The four exchanged greetings, then Draco said, "Theo won't be able to come today. He's staying with us this week, and Father was quite rough with him last night. Daphne's with him now."

Percy looked worried. "Is he going to be alright?"

Draco nodded. "It's not fatal, he'll just be incapacitated for a few days."

Percy inclined his head. "That's quite a lot of children at your place. Are you all going to three more different Manors after this?"

Blaise shook his head. "My father, and Theo's father, both owed Lucius a favour. He requested that we go to his house for a week. After this, Draco will go to the Greengrass Manor, but not to ours."

Pansy looked troubled. Ever since Parkinson Snr. had been sent to Azkaban, she had felt guilty that she had not had to suffer with the rest. She hadn't wanted to get out of the system if no one else came out. After a few hours of talk, the 'family' had managed to convince her that it was for the best, and she could actually help them from outside.

Percy broke the silence. "So, how was your week? Compared to your average week, of course."

Pansy nodded slightly. "It was good, although Oliver is a bit too enthusiastic and touchy. It sparked a few flashbacks, but I managed to get through them relatively quickly. He's very… animated." This prompted a laugh from the others.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. Things are always better when you have other people your own age with you, you know? I mean, I love Elodie, but I can't talk to her about some things. And she's so young, you want to preserve her innocence, even though you know she doesn't have much innocence left," Draco admitted.

Blaise cracked a smile. "What Draco said, except for the part about Elodie, of course, since I don't have any younger siblings. How was yours?"

Percy pursed his lips. "It was pretty good. Some nightmares, some conflicts, but not too bad."

A mischievous spark came to Blaise's eyes. "Any bone aches? Heart pain? Are you hard of hearing? You're getting old, you know."

Percy rolled his eyes in mock frustration. "I'm only 5 years older than you. And I'm about a decade younger than my parents."

Draco shrugged. "You know the average age of death for Slytherins is 19 years old, right? You are 20. You're a grandpa, since the Sorting Hat wanted to put you into Slytherin, the only reason it didn't was because you begged it not to. You do remember why the Sorting Hat sorts people into Slytherin now-a-days, right? You haven't forgotten? They do say memory's the first to go."

Percy shook his head, smiling. "I'm not that old, you know. And yes, I do remember the Sorting Hat's criteria for sorting students into Slytherin. They're children whose parents use magic to abuse them. I'm not that old, and you know I have a photographic memory. Its probably better than yours."

Draco grinned. "Just making sure. How's your family? Still just as disorganized and chaotic?"

A shadow fell across the center of the clearing. "We're only disorganized and chaotic when Percy here does something to make us disorganized and chaotic. Percy, what are you doing talking to these Slytherins?"

Percy's head whipped around, shocked. "Bill, what are you doing here?"

"Our whole family is here, apparently. Just with different people."

"Bill! Where are you?" they heard Molly shout.

"I'm here, Mum! In the clearing with Percy and a bunch of Slytherins."

"What?" Molly and the rest of the Weasley family arrived at their clearing (and secret meeting place). "Percy? What are you doing with them?"

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but Ron beat him to it. "You traitor! What are you doing taking to them? They're a bunch of filthy Death Eaters! Does that mean you're one of them? Huh?"

Percy's eyes flashed. No one messed with or insulted his 'family' without severe consequences – if not immediately, in time. "Yes, Ronald. I am one of them, but no, I am not a Death Eater, and neither are any of them."

Molly's eyes filled with tears. "How could you say that, Percy? How could you side with them? Will you leave us?"

Percy closed his eyes in pain. "I can say that because it's true. And yes, if it comes down to you or them, I will choose them."

Molly gasped, and the tears spilled over.

"Percy!" Pansy gasped. She knew how much Percy loved his biological family. He had, after all, condemned himself to a lifetime of torture to protect them.

"It's true, and you know it. I will always choose you over them, if I have to."

Arthur stepped up, his voice steely. "Percy, you need to come with us. We need to discuss this as a family."

Percy looked furious. "If you're just going to tell me that I need to choose between you and them, then I'm not going. They're my family."

Arthur's brows drew together in fury. "How dare you talk to me like that! I am your father, and you will treat me with respect."

Draco chose this moment to cut in. "Maybe he would if you showed that you deserved the respect."

Arthur frowned. "And who do you think you are to tell me that I do not deserve my son's respect, when your father is one of the most dishonourable men I know?"

"I don't deny that my father is dishonourable. However, you are not the best person I have ever met either. You discriminate against me and all other Slytherins, and you teach your children to do the same thing. You try to control your son's friends, even though he is an adult with an extremely important job. Do you know how much he contributes to the Ministry? Do you know how much work he puts into making sure that this world does not fall apart at the seams? Do you…"

"Draco," Percy interrupted quietly. "That's enough."

For a moment, it looked like Draco would continue talking. However, with a look from Percy, the blond stepped down.

"Dad, I know you're upset about me hanging out with Slytherins and choosing them above you, but the truth is, they're my family too. They may not be yours, but they're mine, and nothing is going to change that. If you want to kick me out of the Burrow now, feel free to."

Arthur opened his mouth to speak angrily, but Molly put her hand on his arm. "Arthur, please."

Arthur pursed his lips, then nodded. "You may stay at our house, but if you disrespect me or anyone in our family again, I will not hesitate to throw you out."

Molly's eyes looked tortured, but she stayed silent.

Percy hesitated, then nodded in acceptance. "Very well."

"Now that that drama is over, Percy, we need to go. Father is expecting us back in about 5 minutes," Draco broke in.

Percy nodded, then pulled the two boys into a hug. "Stay safe. Look after each other, and tell Theo and Daph that I said hello."

Blaise grinned mischievously at Percy. "Don't worry, Perce. I can look after both of us just fine, seeing as Draco seems to have lost his sense of self-preservation."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Is this something I should know about?"

"No," Draco said quickly. "It's not important anymore. Good luck with your family situation! Let me know how it goes. See you next time!" The blond dragged Blaise out of the clearing. Blaise turned around to wink at Percy. "Don't listen to him. Remember to drag it out of him next time!"

Percy shook his head, a fond smile present on his lips. This was what family was like. Pansy laughed out loud at the antics of her childhood friends. She turned to Percy, her eyes alight with joy and happiness. Percy's heart jumped as he saw the expression on the girl who was like his daughter and his sister at the same time. It had been so long since he had seen that expression on her face. "Well, Perce, I should probably go back soon. Oliver has a hard time realizing that I can take care of myself. Last time, he nearly called the Aurors. You might want to talk to him about it. Anyway, let me know when you want to get together again. I can get in touch with the others easily enough."

Percy grinned at her, then pulled the girl into his arms. "Will do. Stay safe."

"You too." With those closing words, she apparated out of the clearing.

Percy turned to face his family with no small amount of trepidation. "Well, what are you doing in a forest in the middle of such a sunny day? You should be having a picnic at the Burrow or something."

Bill's expression was tight. "We were going to have a picnic in the forest, see if we could find certain types of butterflies. Turns out that we found you instead. Do you want to explain how you know these people?"

"It's a long story, and I can't betray their trust like that."

"Funny, I thought that betraying our trust was what you were just doing. Are they more important to you than we are?"

Percy hesitated for a minute. "I don't know," he finally admitted.

Bill's face contorted in anger. "Get out of here."

Percy didn't try to argue. He walked out of the clearing, his head held high even though he just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. He didn't stop, even when he heard Molly's stifled sob.

 **Whew! This chapter took a really long time to write. I just couldn't get the reactions of the Weasley's down correctly.**

 **On different note, I'm currently working on a full, novel-length novel. Now, I have a newfound appreciation for people who manage to write stories that are 100+K words! I'm hoping to put it up sometime in the next year or two, but I want to finish and perfect it before I post anything. Or maybe I should put up the first or second draft, then edit the story and repost it? What do you think?**

 **Please let me know what you think of this and if you find anything that can be improved.**


	6. To Follow or Not to Follow

**To Follow or Not to Follow?**

"You don't understand, Mum. He's associating with _Slytherins_! They'll corrupt him and twist him into a shell of who he is!" Ron cried passionately, seeming to forget that he already thought that Percy was a horrible person.

Molly opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, Fred cut her off. "First things first, ickle Ronniekins, don't be so loud. Percy's in his room upstairs, and if he heard us, this won't work."

"Secondly," George continued, "we all know that Perfect Prissy Prefect Percy doesn't like it when we question him, and we'll never get anything out of him if he closes up. As much as I hate to admit that he is good at something."

"Finally," Fred picked up, "he seems to have known these filthy Slytherins for a long time, so that's probably how he was corrupted in the first place, and honestly, I don't think he could get any worse if he tried. I mean, truly, Percy would probably sell us out to the Death Eaters if it would advance his career."

George opened his mouth to speak, but Molly interrupted him. "That's enough, you two. Percy's not corrupted, and he wouldn't ever sell us out. I know you don't like him, but that doesn't matter. Percy's family, and we will treat him as such."

"Exactly," Hermione said, in a tone of finality. "You're suggesting that we invade your brother's privacy by following him everywhere he goes and recording his interactions with others just to fulfil your personal vendetta against him. In the Muggle world, you could be sued for that! Not to mention the fact that Percy is a very high-ranking Ministry official, and his testimony against you could hold a lot of weight! You can't just do that! And anyway, how do you know that the Slytherins are completely evil? They seem to care about Percy. And you saying that they're evil because they're Slytherin, is just as prejudiced as saying that I'm inferior because I'm a Muggle-born!"

Harry shook his head at his friend. "We know that, 'Mione, but we have to. And it's not prejudiced; they have given us a reason to think they're evil. You haven't given us a reason to think you're inferior. If Percy's interacting with those SOBs, we have to help him. And if he's beyond help, we have to stop whatever plan they're concocting. This is for the best."

Hermione scowled in disgust. "And so you use the actions of a few to justify the condemnation of a quarter of the wizarding world! You lot are inhuman and idiots and bigots!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but you're overruled. Starting tomorrow, we will follow Percy and see where he goes," Arthur broke in, the lines in his face becoming more prominent as he said these words.

Hermione shook her head slowly. She couldn't believe these people.

Percy was confused. When he came down to breakfast, he immediately noticed that his family was acting very strangely. To start with, they all looked stressed, and Hermione had an air of anger around her that flared whenever anyone tried to talk to her. Furthermore, Molly looked as if she had been crying. Finally, everyone looked grim, as if they were walking into a terrible situation. Still, he kept quiet, because the rest of his family had been rather upset at him after they had walked into the clearing the week before, and he didn't want to set them off.

After breakfast, he declared that he was going to apparate to Muggle Devon, and tried not to sigh too loudly as the rest of the Weasleys, along with Hermione and Harry, apparated in about 30 seconds later (using silencing spells to disguise the _pop_ ) in what was obviously an attempt to follow him. It wasn't a very good attempt, but they seemed to think it was brilliant, so he rolled his eyes and pretended not to see them. He walked through Devon until he reached a small cafe along the side of the road. The tinkle of the bell filled the shop as he entered.

Percy smiled as he saw that Pansy, Oliver, Draco, and Blaise were already sitting in a booth at the back of the cafe. Theo and Daphne hadn't been able to come this time, due to unforeseen difficulties at home. Still, it was nice to meet with his "family" and be himself for an hour or two, until he had to go back home… except, of course, his biological family had decided to tag along, so that might make honest conversation a little harder. He couldn't quite restrain a flash of annoyance as he heard the bell ringing again and caught a flash of red in the corner of his eye. Focusing again on his "family", he saw a look of surprise in their eyes before they masked it.

"Morning," he said, grinning as he sat down next to Pansy and Oliver. "How's everyone today?"

The knot of individuals responded, before Pansy asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What are they doing here?" she asked quietly, so the suspicious family and friends who had just sat in a booth close to them couldn't hear.

"Decided that I needed a follower, I suppose," Percy replied just as quietly. "I think that they're suspicious of me since they saw us in the clearing the other day, and want to 'destroy our nefarious plot'. I say we should act like the happy family we are. Maybe show them that not snakes are evil. What do you think?"

They all nodded, and Draco raised his voice. "Well, Percy, how is your family this week?"

"Good. I think they're upset that we met in the clearing the other day." He smiled at the waiter who came to their table, and they placed their orders.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Of course they are. They're Gryffindors, who think that all Slytherins must be evil, because they're Slytherins. Even the eleven-year-olds, who are probably _terrified_ of going to Hogwarts, because they know they'll be sorted into _Slytherin_ , and they know the decision the Hat makes when they're eleven will affect the rest of their lives and make _everyone_ hate them. I don't suppose they ever thought that shunning them would make them turn to Voldemort? But if they accepted them, they might turn out okay?" Blaise was rambling, which Percy knew was a sign of agitation.

"Probably not," Draco made no attempt to mask the bitterness in his voice. "Typical Gryffindors. Hate us for being prejudiced, but they themselves are prejudiced against us. Remember the twins, Fred and George? They booed an eleven year old who got sorted into Slytherin. Guess what? After the ceremony, he was sobbing into Pansy's arms because he couldn't understand why all the other students hated him."

Oliver looked pained. He knew all about Percy's deal, and about the life Slytherins led, but he hadn't witnessed first-hand the persecution and hatred that followed Slytherins and outcasts in general. And it was nearly impossible to understand something like this when you'd never experienced it before.

"That's enough of the bitterness," Percy said with a false cheerful tone that everyone could see through. "Well, Oliver, how do you like having a Slytherin in your house?"

Oliver grinned. "It's surprisingly fun, to be honest. Pansy is always ready with a sarcastic quip, when I drop a dish or forget that something's been in the fridge for ages and is now moldy, but it's amazing how she manages to remember all the little details, and how she works behind my back to get revenge on someone who's been pestering me."

Pansy flushed slightly, and the others laughed. "Sounds like a true Slytherin!" Draco grinned cheekily, dodging the slap that Pansy aimed at him.

"Also, just the other day, I was reading the contract my managers wanted me to sign, and she just picked the thing right out of my hands and pointed out a dozen things that they'd concealed in the contract and could be used against me, forcing me to work for another few years. I'm telling you, Percy, Slytherins are bloody amazing!"

Percy smiled. "Don't I know it."

Draco cleared his throat. "I still want to know how you plan on getting your family to accept that not all Slytherins are born evil. Honestly, though, they're supposed to be against prejudice, but they might be the most prejudiced of all!"

Percy smiled grimly. "I suppose I'll just have to keep pestering till they accept it. Or I could try to find ways to get them to follow me, maybe stage a few encounters, so they will start to believe that not all Slytherins are evil. Stuff like helping a kitten out of a tree, or comforting someone who's crying, or explaining a concept to someone, or something like that. Something that will force them to think of you as humans, and once we achieve that, we can work on the rest. Do you feel up to it?"

The Slytherins nodded solemnly.

"After all," Draco added, "once Harry Potter and the Weasleys accept us, the rest of the Wizarding World will follow. Maybe there will be a drop in the number of Death Eaters."

Oliver looked confused. "What does acceptance have to do with the number of Death Eaters?"

Blaise sighed. "Just over half of the Death Eaters are Slytherins. Most of them are there because people judged them and made fun of them in school. It might not seem like a big deal, but students can be vicious. Over time, they can cause another person to become bitter and pained, a person who is always looking over their shoulder for the next insult, the nest hex."

Pansy picked up here. "Eventually, they develop a thirst for power, because they are tired of having to be on the lookout all the time. They want power because they want to feel safe, and they want their former oppressors to feel the same pain and terror that they themselves felt as students. And they want to feel like those taunts they endured were unfounded. They want to feel worthy."

Oliver looked horrified. "But Slytherins aren't bullied too much! I never saw…"

Draco cut in. "That's because you are a popular boy, and people don't want popular people to be upset at them. But it happens.

"That's why, right after the Sorting, when all the students go down to the common room, Snape and a few 7th years go over the rules and things, but they also tell students to go nowhere by themselves, but to always travel in groups of three or more, until they are well-versed in self defense and can hold their own against at least five 7th year students. They are also told that all disputes and arguments, any sign of divide, are only shown in the common room, because when they go out of that safe zone, they need to be able to rely on each other and trust the other to have an eye on them.

"The other students will pounce on any opportunity to attack."

Oliver looked even worse.

"Just goes to say," Percy reflected quietly, "that even seemingly small things like prejudice can cause great damage."

Hermione was frustrated. No, more than frustrated. She was _infuriated._ The Weasleys had refused to listen to her, overruling her in their family meeting. Honestly, if they considered her family and wanted her opinion, they could at least _pretend_ to listen to her reasons.

But they hadn't. Still, she continued to respect them. So she didn't say anything when Percy came down the stairs, or when the others were blindingly obvious in following Percy, or when Fred got out the Extendable Ears with Notice-me-Nots and repelling charms so people didn't step on them. And she didn't say anything when Percy and the Slytherins started talking and the Weasleys and Harry looked shocked at what they heard, even though she smirked smugly.

They had just entered the café (only thirty seconds after Percy – she found it hard to believe that they _honestly_ thought they were unobtrusive) and sat down at a table before Percy and the others started talking.

" _Well, Percy, how is your family this week?"_

Ron turned red with anger as he clenched his fist. "Those slimy gits – they have no right to ask about us!"

Hermione stared at him coolly, not offering any comfort. Seeing the detached expression on his girlfriend's face, Ron was confused. He couldn't think of why she was so upset.

" _Of course they are. They're Gryffindors, who think that all Slytherins must be evil, because they're evil."_ They'd probably missed something.

Fred and George started speaking.

"Well, of course we are…"

"Because they are evil…"

"Because they are snakes!"

Hermione was hard pressed not to punch him in the face. She had been able to overlook the slight prejudice they had shown before, but it was rearing its ugly head now. And she hated it.

" _Even the eleven-year-olds, who are probably terrified of going to Hogwarts, because they know they'll be sorted into Slytherin, and they know the decision the Hat makes when they're eleven will affect the rest of their lives and make everyone hate them."_

Hermione saw Ron and Harry exchanging nervous looks. It was clear that they hadn't thought of that. She was glad that they were finally starting to think clearly and (hopefully) leave behind their mindless prejudice.

" _I don't suppose they ever thought that shunning them would make them turn to Voldemort? But if they accepted them, they might turn out okay?"_

She couldn't help a very Slytherin smirk at the shocked looks of the Weasleys. Fred and George still seemed like they were sceptical, but Harry, Ron, Charlie, and Molly were definitely thinking.

" _Probably not," Malfoy spat with a large amount of bitterness in his voice. "Typical. Hate us for being prejudiced, but they themselves are prejudiced against us. Remember the twins, Fred and George? They booed an eleven year old who got sorted into Slytherin. Guess what? After the ceremony, he was sobbing into Pansy's arms because he couldn't understand why all the other students hated him."_

Molly rounded on the twins fiercely. "How could you do that? I thought I had raised you better! He would have been a _child_!"

The twins shrunk back. "We thought that he had a thick skin. He was a Slytherin, Mum!"

"That doesn't change the fact that he was just a child! I've a right mind to take you home right now and give you a good spanking, regardless of the fact that you are of age and have moved out! Honestly! I'm ashamed of you!"

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione interjected. "I think it would be prudent to stay until the end of their meeting. It might help them to understand their mistakes." _And help Mrs. Weasley to find more ammunition against them,_ she thought silently. Hermione was generally an easy going, kind person, but the prejudice that this family showed was unbelievable! It was the same prejudice that early Americans showed the free African Americans, and it just made her blood boil.

" _That's enough of the bitterness," Percy said, obviously faking cheerfulness._ Hermione wondered how much of this prejudice affected him, if he was so obviously close to the three Slytherins _. "Well, Oliver, how do you like having a Slytherins in your house?"_

 _Oliver's Scottish brogue was heard next. "It's surprisingly fun, to be honest. Pansy is always ready with a sarcastic quip, when I drop a dish or forget that something's been in the fridge for ages, but it's amazing how she manages to remember all the little details, and how she works behind my back to get revenge on someone who's been pestering me."_

There was a chorus of laughter from the table.

" _Sounds like a true Slytherin!" Draco laughed._

Hermione raised an eyebrow in challenge to the other occupants of her table. That would show them that Slytherins could be nice and have fun.

" _Also, just the other day, I was reading the contract my managers wanted me to sign, and she just picked the thing right out of my hands and pointed out a dozen things that they'd concealed in the contract and could be used against me, forcing me to work for another few years. I'm telling you, Percy, Slytherins are bloody amazing!"_

" _Don't I know it."_

 _Someone cleared his throat. "I still want to know how you plan on getting your family to accept that not all Slytherins are born evil. Honestly, though, they're supposed to be against prejudice, but they might be the most prejudiced of all!"_

Hermione wondered if Percy had seen them and told his friends about his followers. It seemed like a Slytherin thing to do, and Percy definately hung out with them. They were certainly giving the family a strong wake-up call. Maybe too strong to be a casual conversation.

" _I suppose I'll just have to keep pestering till they accept it. Or I could try to find ways to get them to follow me, maybe stage a few encounters, so they will start to believe that not all Slytherins are evil."_

"Brilliant idea," Hermione muttered.

" _Stuff like helping a kitten out of a tree, or comforting someone who's crying, or explaining a concept to someone, or something like that. Something that will force them to think of you as humans, and once we achieve that, we can work on the rest. Do you feel up to it?"_

Hermione had a feeling that she knew what they were going to say. It appeared that she was right, judging by Draco's next comment.

" _After all," Draco added, "once Harry Potter and the Weasleys accept us, the rest of the Wizarding World will follow. Maybe there will be a drop in the number of Death Eaters."_

The eyebrows of the less accepting people at her table (Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, and Harry. Really, Harry should know better) furrowed together. They didn't know what to make of this statement. But Hermione thought that she knew why they said that.

" _What does acceptance have to do with the number of Death Eaters?" Oliver seemed just as confused as the Weasley's and Harry._

 _Someone sighed. "Just over half of the Death Eaters are Slytherins. Most of them are there because people judged them and made fun of them in school. It might not seem like a big deal, but students can be vicious. Over time, they can cause another person to become bitter and pained, a person who is always looking over their shoulder for the next insult, the next hex."_

Mrs. Weasley gasped in horror at this. "I never knew! Oh, Arthur! We need to help them!"

Arthur looked pained. "There's not much we can do."

Before Molly could reply, Hermione held a finger up to her lips. Someone else was speaking.

" _Eventually, they develop a thirst for power, because they are tired of having to be on the lookout all the time. They want power because they want to feel safe, and they want their former oppressors to feel the same pain and terror that they themselves felt as students. And they want to feel like those taunts they endured were unfounded. They want to feel worthy."_

Hermione couldn't even bring herself to smirk at the thought of her friends finally starting to see that their prejudice was unfounded and hurtful. The tragedy of what had happened was too great. Maybe, maybe, if they had known this a couple of decades ago, this war wouldn't even be happening. Maybe Voldemort wouldn't have had so many followers, and his uprising could be put down.

But it was too late now. They would never be able to reach the people they had alienated. She felt like crying.

" _But Slytherins aren't bullied too much! I never saw…"_

 _Draco cut in. "That's because you are a popular boy, and people don't want popular people to be upset at them. But it happens."_

Harry frowned. He hated it when people didn't let him know what was going on. Maybe, if he had known… but he hadn't. And maybe's didn't help anyone now. They could only move forward, not backward.

" _That's why, right after the Sorting, when all the students go down to the common room, Snape and a few 7_ _th_ _years go over the rules and things, but they also tell students to go nowhere by themselves, but to always travel in groups of three or more, until they are well-versed in self defense and can hold their own against at least five 7_ _th_ _year students. They are also told that all disputes and arguments, any sign of divide, are only shown in the common room, because when they go out of that safe zone, they need to be able to rely on each other and trust the other to have an eye on them."_

The tears were flowing down Hermione and Molly's cheeks. The others tried to awkwardly comfort them, but it didn't work. There was so much evil here, hidden in the corners and the dark. It was a part of life that no one really questioned. This world could certainly learn some things from the Muggle one.

" _The other students will pounce on any opportunity to attack."_

Ron looked furious. He hated Slytherins, but he hated injustice even more. Bill and Charlie were confused. They had never seen anything like that before. But, like Draco had said, they were popular and never saw the darker side of things.

Fred and George had known. But they had always thought that the gits had deserved it. That they were unquestionably evil. But maybe that wasn't the case. Maybe _they_ had caused some people to go to the dark side. It was a horrible thought.

" _Just goes to say," Percy reflected quietly, "that even seemingly small things like prejudice can cause great damage."_

 _You can say that again,_ Hermione thought bitterly. But maybe this meeting wasn't completely useless. Maybe the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione had learned something valuable. Maybe this conversation would help them to start changing their thinking. It wasn't perfect, and they still had doubts. But maybe they would start giving second chances.

 **Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Con Crit? Reviews? Ideas?**


	7. What Happens Next?

**What Happens Next?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.**

 **Warnings: None**

 **New A/N (8 Nov.2018): Hey guys, sorry about that last chapter I posted. I was just reading through it to get back in the mood of the story and I saw all the errors in it. This version should clean it up a bit and hopefully dispel the confusion that was caused by the mention of 'FA'**

Hermione grit her teeth for the thousandth time as she listened to the twins talking about the Slytherins.

"Yes, mum, we understand! You think that the Slytherins are victims because they're discriminated against, and that's true. To some extent. But stereotypes are there for a reason!" Fred exploded.

Ron joined the rant. "Exactly! Mum, you weren't there at school with Malfoy! He hated us, and he called Hermione the M-word, and he did everything in his power to sabotage us and help You-Know-Who! I don't want to be the bad guy here, but I don't think that Malfoy was faking that."

"Maybe he's just a very good actor," Hermione rejoined coldly.

Ron gave her a pleading look. "Look, 'Mione, I _know_ that maybe he could be a very good actor. But the fact remains, who can be _that_ good of an actor, and act that way for six years? And he was like that before we went to school, too. Read the newspaper articles! You'll see."

Harry eyes widened. "Malfoy was in the _newspapers_ before he was eleven?"

"Of course he was, Harry. His father was a member of the Wizengamot, and he was also a really famous person in general," Ron explained, calming down a bit as he explained.

"But that's not the point," Fred interjected impatiently. "The fact is that we cannot trust Slytherins, and Percy can't either. Just look at history! The Slytherins have always turned their backs on their 'friends' when the pressure is put on them!"

Hermione stood up and walked over to Fred, on the other side of the room. "Fred," she said slowly, with a forced calm.

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

Hermione took a deep breath, then pulled back her arm and punched Fred squarely in the face. He gagged, doubling over and clutching his nose. Mrs. Weasley gasped in shock. "Hermione!" she cried in reproach.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, but you can't say that he didn't deserve it, because he did. Fred, you need to learn to keep an open mind! I know that this is what you grew up with, but it can't continue! And for the record, I don't think you took into account the fact that those Slytherins who turned on their so-called 'friends'? Those 'friends' were treating them like trash.

"I'm not saying that all Slytherins are secretly good and we just need to give them a chance and they'll change. Because that's not true. And I can't say that I'm particularly _fond_ of Slytherins. Because I'm not. But we shouldn't have discriminated against them like that. It was wrong, and I'm ashamed to say that I've gone with the flow and attacked them with the rest of the crowd, ignoring my values.

"But what I've seen today has convinced me that it's not right to do that. And we've made a huge mistake in ostracizing them like that. Who knows how many Death Eaters only joined Voldemort because they hated the people on the light? Because the people on the light treated them so horribly? Maybe they don't even believe in Voldemort's values. Maybe they just joined because they hated us. And then they found out that they couldn't get out. Think about that. And don't talk to me until you are willing to at least _try_ to have an open mind."

And with those words, Hermione turned on her heel and strode out of the room, leaving a room of gaping people in her wake.

Hermione raised her eyebrow as she looked at a contrite Fred Weasley a few hours. His nose was wrapped in gauze, and she felt slightly bad. But he had deserved it, and he needed someone to tell him that his ideas were wrong.

"Well?" she asked.

Fred shifted on the spot, not meeting her eyes. "'M s'ry," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

He raised his eyes to meet hers. "I said I'm sorry," he repeated.

"For what?"

"For being so close minded. I've thought about what you said, and maybe you're right. I'm not saying that I'm ready to forget what they've done, and I still think that they're Death Eaters. But… but maybe they aren't, and maybe I want to see what they are really like," he glared at her.

Hermione beamed at him. "That's great. What about the rest of your family?"

He shifted again. "They are willing to try to make it work. I was the last one to accept. They want you to come down and help us to work out the prejudice, with Harry."

Hermione nodded. She had thought as much. "Why isn't George here?"

"He didn't agree with me. He started changing his thinking once we overheard the conversations earlier."

Hermione nodded decisively. "All right then. Let's go down."

She started walking down the stairs, turning back when she sensed that he wasn't following her. "What is it?" she inquired.

"It's… it's just… are we terrible people?" he asked quietly, sounding more vulnerable than she had ever heard before. To be honest, she hadn't even thought that he _could_ be vulnerable. He had always been loud and laughing, never showing weakness.

"Oh Fred. You aren't a terrible person. I admit, I don't approve of the prejudice that you and your family have been showing. But we all make mistakes, and I don't really think that's it's your fault. It's what you've been _raised_ with," she assured gently and sympathetically, her brows furrowing and a small smile appearing on her lips.

Fred's mouth quirked, the brief vulnerability gone once more. "Well, then. They're waiting for us downstairs."

She smiled sadly at him, then started down the stairs again. She gasped in shock as she turned a corner and nearly bumped into Percy.

"I'm so sorry!" she said quickly, stepping back right onto Fred's toes.

"Oy!" he yelped, jerking back.

"I'm so sorry, Fred!" she cried in dismay.

Percy laughed, and Hermione frowned as she watched Fred's balled fists in worry.

"Apologies for being in your way," he grinned. "If you don't mind, I'll leave you to it."

Hermione nodded, still keeping a wary eye on Fred. He glanced up, meeting her gaze. His eyes flashed for a minute, but then he stepped out of Percy's way.

Percy looked curiously at the two of them, clearly suspecting something. But he walked past them, climbing up the stairs to his room.

Hermione looked at Fred. "I was afraid that you'd punch him," she admitted.

"I wanted to," he responded stiffly, then walked right past her, leading the way into the small room that the Weasleys used for family meetings.

George sighed in relief as they walked in. "Percy was in here earlier. We were afraid that he suspected something, and he would confront you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried that the first thing you think of when you think of Percy is that he is a bad person?"

George flushed. "Old habits die hard," he mumbled, looking down at his feet. "And it wasn't really prejudice that made us think that of him. It's just that his actions aren't exactly encouraging."

She nodded. "Alright. So, it's clear that we need to work on ways to reduce your prejudice, both against Slytherins _and_ against Percy."

She held up a hand to stifle the protests that arose at the last part of her sentence.

"Because it's when you automatically associate Percy as being evil, you are showing prejudice, based on his past actions."

Harry nodded. "She's right. And, as much as I'm loathe to admit it, I'm just as guilty of prejudice as the rest of you. I think that Hermione should take the lead on this issue."

Hermione stared at him, trying to assess his motivations. What she saw satisfied her. "Alright," she repeated. "Well, we already know that Percy and the Slytherins, and maybe Oliver, will be trying to help us to change our ideas. So we need to work with them. But I even though I'm pretty sure that they know we were following them, it might not be a good idea to state it outright. Let's just see what happens, and what clues Percy might give us about what they're planning."

The people around her nodded.

"So, right now, there's not really a plan. Just go with the flow. I'll try to figure out a plan to help out, but it will take a while."

Ron raised his hand.

"Ron."

"What will your plan be like?" he asked.

She thought for a minute. "It will probably consist of research of Slytherins who were beneficial to our society, or maybe going out to see them. I can try to reach out to some Slytherins and ask them to come and talk about the prejudice that follows them, but I doubt that it will work."

The room nodded again.

Hermione smiled. This was far from an ideal situation, but at least they were willing to try. Maybe the fact that such a prominent family, who was made of all Gryffindors and was a notorious anti-Slytherin family, along with the Boy-Who-Lived, were trying to change their ideas on Slytherins would change the views of the wizarding world in general.

 **Ok, so, I know that there wasn't a lot of Percy and the Slytherins in this chapter, but there's a reason for that, and they'll be back next chapter.**

 **The reason is that I didn't want to make Ron and the Weasleys and Harry all two-dimensional characters. I also don't want to bash them too much. But I wanted to show how people can have a prejudice that is there for years and years. Sometime, they don't even think that they are prejudiced – it's just a way of life.**

 **I'm not trying to justify their behavior, I'm trying to help others see why they behave the way they behave. In the wizarding world, Slytherins are synonymous for 'evil', or at the very least 'suspicious'. And that's just the way that life works, and it's the way that life has worked for centuries.**

 **Don't just judge someone for their actions. Try and see why they do what they do, and then try to help them see the truth about the way that they're acting. I want to show that people should always be given a second chance, and that you shouldn't just write someone off as wrong or bad, because they're prejudiced/ the subject of prejudice. Sometimes, you just need to come alongside them and gently guide them in the right direction.**


End file.
